User talk:Wingman1
( Sandbox Page ) #''ATL Aerospace Gallery'' #''Archive 1'' ''Losses map'' I fixed the map accuracy outside of Turkey, Spain, the USSR, Czechoslovakia and central Canada. The targets are mostly now tightly illustrated.Whipsnade (talk) 15:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re Blocking style I have read through it and I agree your methods are brilliant I will adopt them BTW i took the measure of protecting the blocked ip's talk page this will discourage users that adopted troll like behavior. --Owen1983 (talk) 16:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) my blocking style Wingman1 '' Wingman1'' '' Wingman1'' '' Wingman1'' '' Wingman1'' '' Wingman1'' when i block an ip for trolling, i usely check all the boxes in BOLD! *''Prevent account creation'' *Prevent user from sending e-mail *''Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked'' *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Watch this user's user and talk pages *''Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address'' if it's a logged in user trolling or a really nasty IP i check them ALL! how Pita got blocked well i dont know. but sence it got taken care of while i was at work i am guesing everything is ok? please hit up my talk page if any questions. (i am leaving this on all talkpages invloved)Wingman1 (talk) 11:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Owen said he had bocked Pita, but DS unblocked him before I logged on again. I agree with DS. Whipsnade (talk) 15:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) My Blocking Regime First of all it is firm but fair so that new people feel welcome here goes *First instance Assume good faith *Second instance Block (1 week) *Third instance Block (1 month) *Fourth instance Block (1 year) *Fifth instance Block (Game over). --Owen1983 (talk) 17:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) if it's not obvious vandalism i think this would be the best track to take.Wingman1 (talk) 00:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sick leave I am unwell and will not be posting for the next week or so.Whipsnade (talk) 02:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.Whipsnade (talk) 02:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm back in action and my strained neck vertebra is recovering well.Whipsnade (talk) 00:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) glad to hear it.Wingman1 (talk) 00:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) It's making me ill again and I will be off line for about a week.Whipsnade (talk) 14:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting better,Whipsnade (talk) 16:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) i am glad. Wingman1 16:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) testing new sig testing new sig Wingman1 11:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wingman1 11:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Where ? did you block me? On adminship expiriments wiki? If you where the on who did that. it's fine. buerocrats can unblock themselves. If it was somewhere else, however could you please tell me where because I don't think I've been blocked anywhere else. And don't worry, apology accepted W.W.3 1962 I am re-naming ‘1962:Doomsday’, ‘World War 3, 1962’ as a way to created difference with the related story on that other wiki. Page renaming will take a few days to do and may be a bit chaotic, so be patient with all the red links, who will later go.Whipsnade (talk) 21:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your help, it's OK. I am currently ill with gastroentirits and will not be posting for a few days, so can you rename the rest.Whipsnade (talk) 19:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The renaming is compleat and I dont mind leaving the pictures in the old catergorys.Whipsnade (talk) 15:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on anti-biotics and recovering fast.Whipsnade (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's all part of my plan to promote this wiki and make it a 'global brand'. I'm also hitting the admin's 'Promote' button to get Wikia to help advertise it on the bottom page of other wikis. It is being promoted for 3 days.Whipsnade (talk) 19:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) what the heck happended to 1962 Doomsday and why is it renamed, stop being scared of AH!!!! They cant do anything about it, its our creation! (DeanSims: Talk) 11:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Its not about being scared the alt hist wiki the name was changed because the creator wanted an original idea.--Owen1983 (talk) 18:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ill have to talk later, my government class is starting, I will message you in a little while. (DeanSims: Talk) 11:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Let's both dive in and do the renaiming togeather. Remenber the interpage links in the text. Whipsnade (talk) 19:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : :-) PS I'm running low on TA62 ideas and will have dried up in about 6 months time, by which time I will have probably left or be just watching it encase of funny business. I like it here. Whipsnade (talk) 00:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Equatorial Guinea, the SHA, the SER, the SLR, Lancashire and Japan are on my hit list, but after that.... something will come up, I might start some TA62 aircraft pages soon. Wingman1 02:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) TA:1962 A page was modified to make the situation a lot more mobile, atomically devastated and nautically active! Confederation of Greater Carolina (1962:_The_Apocalypse). Whipsnade (talk) 23:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) testing i had to do some test work, was haveing some trouble edting and stuff. Wingman1 16:00, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Note I hope your Christmas went well, mine did.Whipsnade (talk) 23:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me of the "ban." No idea what happened. I don't even edit this place that much, lol. Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 23:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) As a friendlily note, It was not one sided, Viaporus was also blocked, but both bans are now scrached.Whipsnade (talk) 23:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) i did miss that one, Wingman1 Thank you anyways, and a late Merry Christmas to you. Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! 23:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) well i am glad it settled then. late merry christmass to all. Wingman1 23:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki I'm setting up a new (history as after and including Napoléon) map gaming wiki! Interested? The site is at- http://global-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Global_map_games_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Global_map_games_Wiki . Whipsnade (talk) 21:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hainan Is there a chance that the Philippines could have conquered Hainan island before the PRC? Godfrey Raphael (talk) 14:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes.Whipsnade (talk) 18:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Testing i am doing some testing work, i noticed a glitch with the badges, i wanted to check it out. Wingman1 17:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Space ships and aircraft. See thes awsom wikia files http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles.Whipsnade (talk) 18:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks for dealing with the troll Owen1983 (talk) 19:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) See this Im' back. I had got a new coputer a while back, new email and new pass word.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Slide-Show 01.jpg Leclerc-openphotonet PICT6015.JPG 78019 on the Quorn Straight.jpg DH 82A Tiger Moth - N81DH.jpg HMS Apollo 1976 SMB-2008.jpg BlankMap-World-1921.png Temp.png Prepare (map game) game map.png Front banner flager.png BlankMap-World-1710.png Strv 103c a.jpg Systeme An XI cannon de 6 Douay 1813.jpg Canada Ortona 1 WW2.jpg MiG-15 RB1.jpg Oerlikon electric train at Harrow and Wealdstone.jpg Class-501-train-B2-headcode.jpg Olympic and Titanic.jpg Gatling gun.jpg Skylab (SL-4).jpg ChancellorsvilleBattlefieldModern.jpg LSWR 0298 Class Beattie Well Tank 2.jpg Railbus 79964 at York Railfest.JPG Borneo seen from space.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Flag of Japan.svg.png Flag of the Army of Japan.png Comet tank 1.jpg Cold War 1980 A.png Operation Red Dawn Reboot start Map.png Ford N.jpg 1914 base map..png Chad sat (1).jpg Flag of Ireland svg.png Flag of the United Kingdom svg.png State Flag of Thailand (1916) svg.png Flag of Prussia 1892-1918 svg.png Flag of the United States.png Flag of France svg.png BlankMap-World 1937.png BlankMap-World-1921.png F16A FAP linksup KC-10.jpg BUNDES~1.JPG Favicon.ico